Farlan's Promise
by AndixxYukie
Summary: They were just gangsters from the crime-ridden Underground. And you had the misfortune of being assigned as their horse instructor. Instead of you teaching them how to ride, it was you who learned something - that people are always not as they seem.


They were gangsters from the underground. What was Squad Leader Erwin thinking? Apparently, they were smart and was able to procure 3DM gears and use them masterfully. Even better than some Military Police, as some people say – which I honestly doubt. It took us three years of training to be able to use the gears effectively!

"Y/N! Ready the horses. The new recruits will be starting on that today."

"Yes, sir!" It was Erwin Smith. Of course, it's just my luck to get assigned to help those gangsters get used to riding horses. Obviously, there weren't any horses down where they came from.

I stood waiting with four horses. Yes, just four. I can't believe I'll be handling this on my own! Is Commander Keith angry at me? Is this punishment for something?

"neighhhh!"

"What?!" The neigh of a horse pulled me from my thoughts so rudely. A redheaded girl was on a horse!

"Hey!" She just ignored me and went on laughing while the horse was trotting.

"Oh, don't mind Isabell. She's just excited to be on a horse." A blond guy walked over to me, explaining things in a way as if he'd known me forever.

"Who are you?"

"Farlan Church." He said, gesturing to shake my hand before continuing, "that one on the horse is Isabell, this guy here is Levi. We were introduced this morning? New recruits."

Of course. Heat traveled my cheeks. What a first impression, I've made a total fool of myself. They were up front this morning. But I have an excuse! I was at the very back, you see… totally not paying attention. Oh god, is that why I'm here?

"Hello?" Farlan seemed to think I was a little too lost in my head, and went on to wave his hand right in front of my face. Gulping, as if I could gulf down my embarrassment and restore some pride, I snapped out of it and stood a little straighter.

"I'm Y/N. I'll be helping you with your horses today." I turned around to look at that Isabell girl, and she was already prancing around the field. First time, huh? "She seems to be doing well enough."

"Yes. Isabell has always been better handling animals, right Levi?" Farlan replied, suddenly wrapping an arm on Levi's shoulder – which annoyed the shorter man.

"Tsk. This is a waste of time." Levi's tone is akin to a sharp knife.

"This is important, Levi. Out of these walls, having a horse could be the difference between life and death. We have nowhere to run to out there." I'm surprised I was still able to keep my mood in check.

"Yes, Levi. Listen to Y/N." Farlan took my side, eh? "So, where do we start?"

That was tiring. Isabell turned out to be a natural equestrian. It's almost unbelievable it was her first time on a horse. Another surprising thing about her? She's not what I expected of a gangster. I honestly enjoyed being around her. Pretty much the opposite with Levi. He would throw in an insult every now and then, which will be instantly shut down by Farlan. Then Levi decided to keep his mouth shut, but the way he looks at me was equally as hurtful as his words.

Farlan, on the other hand, was amazing – for lack of better word. He was kind, and such a gentleman. We ended up riding around at a slow pace, talking about our lives. It was like I've known him forever. That would have been a nice end to my day, however, I still have work to do. The Commander just asked me to deliver some files to Squad Leader Erwin.

It was quiet around the offices, as most of the people are either having dinner or are still running around the field or doing simulations in the training area. Erwin, being the dedicated and hardworking person that he is, is still in his office.

"Come in." Came his voice at my knock.

"Sir, the commander asked me to give you this." His office was huge! And neat, might I add.

"Thank you." Erwin said, attention already back on what he was doing. I saluted before leaving but I doubt that he even saw it. Now that that's done, my day is officially over – "Ah! Owww."

"I'm sorry!"

Yeah, I'd bump into someone face first as I turn the corner. "Farlan?" As it happens, it was him again.

"Y/N, are you alright?" He helped to my feet, grabbing my hand in the process… oh. His warm hands.

"Yes." I answered, sounding very breathless. "I wasn't looking, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault. Are you sure you're alright? Nothing hurts?" He asked, concern evident on both his face and voice. Huh, it feels nice to have someone care for you. Not that I think he cares! No, he's just… guilty, right? That he bumped into me.

"Of course. I'm a big girl." I said… oh my god. What kind of answer is that?

"Oh. Haha, of course, you are." Farlan chuckled before letting go of my hand. He was smiling – maybe at the thought of my foolishness.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, desperate to change the subject. "These is the office wing." At that, it suddenly occurred to me how strange it is to bump into him here. I don't frequent this area and I've been in the Survey Corps for almost two years. The reason being that file and rank soldiers aren't really allowed here, except when they have business with an officer, like I did.

"Just taking a walk."

"Huh, but we're… I mean, you're not really allowed here?" Now he'd think I'm rude. I'm sure of it!

"I know. I'm a bad boy." He said, with a wink.

You know what a blushing mess is? It's me at this very moment. Farlan laughed at the blushing mess.

"Are you just about to head to eat?"

"Ah, no. I'll just be walking around some. Before going to bed."

"Great! I'll walk with you."

That's how I ended up walking with Farlan, right at the field where we rode horses this morning. I really do enjoy being with him. He has a lot of interesting things to say.

"And Levi just sliced up his hand in a flick!" He said, eyes glinting with energy, voice buzzing with excitement.

"All that just because he tried to touch Levi?"

"Yep. With a dirty hand."

"Wow." I was stunned. From now on, I won't be rude to Levi.

"How about you Y/N, how did you end up here?" He asked, all curious now and looking at me as if what I was about to say is very important.

"Well… It's really constricting inside the walls, don't you think? Everything's the same. I wanted to see if there could be something more." I answered honestly.

"I think I understand." He then smiled at me, and it was the most beautiful smile I've seen. We kept walking and talking under the moonlight, and somehow, our hands ended up clasp together. We reached the barracks and everything was silent – aside from the occasional chirping buds and the rustling of the leaves.

"That was fun." He said, suddenly looking at our hands.

"Yes. I'm glad I got to know you better."

"Goodnight, Y/N." He said, as he closed the gap between us and kissed me on my forehead. A kiss! I was stunned and my heart felt like it jumped to my throat. Excitement rushed throughout my body and I am just very happy.

"Goodnight." Was all I could say, though, before entering the building and making my way to my room. The smile on my face never left.

It was like that the following days. Sometimes we'll lay on the grass, at the clearing in the woods near the barracks. Other times, we'll be at the rooftop gazing at the moon and stars. There were also days where we'd sneak out to the lake near HQ and just sit and talk. And just like that, Farlan became the most important person in my life. Which is why I am dreading tomorrow.

"Hey, you haven't been smiling. Don't tell me you already tire of my company?" Farlan asked, poking my cheek in his playfully adorable manner.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" a heavy sigh escaped and I couldn't get my next words out.

"What is it?" He whispered, warm hands resting on my cheeks.

"It's tomorrow. The expedition."

Knots formed on Farlan's forehead. We haven't talked about it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them again. Fire of resolve was very evident, eyes of someone very determined.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. We'll live through it, get back here safely." He said, hold on my face a little firmer, the resolve on his eyes ever stronger.

"I'm scared." I confessed. I've seen the Titans. I know what we'll be facing. Before meeting Farlan, my fear was just for myself. For my friends too, yes. But it wasn't like this. The prospect of losing Farlan is just unthinkable.

"I'll be right beside you the whole way. I promise."

I believed him. I know he'd do as he says. If Farlan said we'll be okay, we will be. I nodded, weakly. A second or two passed before Farlan took the leap and kissed me. It was everything I could ever wanted. Gentle but strong, it made me happy and ache. It lasted forever but was over in a second. That was the moment I was sure that I love him.

"Y/N, it will be okay. I love you, I won't let anything happen to you… I would... I would die for you."

My grip on him got tighter. "Don't. Don't you dare die for me. Live! Live with me, please."

He nodded, sincerely. "I promise. We'll survive this." Then he kissed me. Again, then again, and again.

.

.

.

.

.

But… he broke his promise.


End file.
